creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sack of Nuts/The Klyatics
So, as some of you know, I'm a redditor. And one night I was on an AskReddit thread about strange reddit pages. There were some pretty creepy ones, and the thread was long, but near the end I found one that hit me especially hard on the creepness scale. I won't say the name of it, because some of you are gonna be stupid and raid him at some point. Anyway, every week, a guy by the name of someguy262 (Not related to the new admin) posts weird videos on this subreddit with weird titles. The only ones I really remember are: -"white night" - Some kind of commercial compilation from the 80s, about half a minute long -"hand be a beer" - A scene from the TV Show "King Of The Hill". -"scary potato" - Don't remember this one -"lets go to the lake" - No clue on this one -"you dont belong here" - A clip of Gollum from The Hobbit trying to scare away Bilbo. Notably, this was posted when I first made a post on the forum. Then, I made a post replying to the guy on AskReddit saying that I made the reply and what happened. Eventually, another user joined in named Atlatl_Cuac. He made some replies to the guy too, and suddenly the AskReddit post that previously layed right in the middle of the thread is now the most upvoted at the time of writing, and now the thread got flooded with people asking stuff like "WHAT IS THE SECRET?" "Where's the ridge?" "TELL US!" etc. All of us were having fun with it too. A few people including me pretended to be "Eldritch beings", and the Atlatl_Cuac guy pretended to be possessed by Someguy262. Meanwhile, the Someguy262 guy was just posting things like "Stop." "There is no secret", and "GET OUT!!!!!". We tried to get the secret out (One user tried to reason with him saying that just saying "stop" isn't gonna make us stop, and I tried to get him to tell me in PMs, but neither worked). And just today, the subreddit went private, but a disturbing message was left: a message from the moderators of (Censored) to all those who are unaware on 3/1/14 we were found out by outsiders due to the fact that many of you refused to make accounts. now we are forced to move expect to hear from me or Slateton in a few days regarding the new bored. Well, I dunno what to think about this, it reminds me of Forenzik from Happy Appy and his Followers. And that's never a good thing. Anyway, a small group of people I can trust to find the mysteries of the subreddit will be made, and we will communicate via PMs. There we will decide our next move and how to find the mystery. In the mean time I'd love to hear suggestions of what to do next. If this ends up having a cool payoff, I'll be writing a creepypasta bsed on it. UPDATE ONE The subreddit has become public again. With a new message: "It has been decided that it would just be easier to stay here then to go through the trouble of relocating. It is likely that they will all be gone within a week so until then just ignore the fools." UPDATE TWO Yeah, I had thought the Klyatic guy got bored too. But I guess not. He made two more nonsensical posts, then he actually sent me some PMs. Screencap time! Here's the link in that page: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8b_zIy97FyE Category:Blog posts